


One Afternoon on the Shore

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Hana has a wicked idea. For the "Outdoor Sex" and "Public/Semi-Public Sex" prompts for the NSFW Wondrous Tails 2020 event.Hana is my non-WoL alt character. You can read about her here:https://hanamomono.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Kai-Shirr/Original Character(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Afternoon on the Shore

Hana and Kai-Shirr laid out on the Kholusian shore, softly kissing and touching beneath an umbrella Hana had managed to procure. 

"Mm, Kai," Hana said, breaking away from him, "I have an idea…" 

Kai-Shirr quietly laughed, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"'An what's that, girlie?" 

Hana bit her lip, looking all around.

"Why don't we have some fun right here on the beach? No one's here right now, I bet we could get away with it."

Kai-Shirr blushed bright red, eyes wide and ears laying flat.

"'Ana!" he said, "Are you crazy? What if someone sees?”

“That’s why it’s fun,” she said, “Eh, we don’t have to, though. Just a thought.”

Kai-Shirr pursed his lips, thinking.

“I ‘spose we could just… fool around for a bit first,” he said.

Hana giggled excitedly, descending upon him and fiddling with his trousers.

“‘Ana, what you doin--  _ ‘Ana _ \--”

She had rather hungrily taken her lips to his now exposed cock, licking the spot on his tip she knew he liked. He shivered as she wrapped her lips around the tip when he grew harder, suddenly caring very little for the almost-public nature of their lovemaking.

“Wicked white, you’re way too good at that,” he sighed, “I swear you make me cum so fast when you suck me off.”

She responded with a wink, her tail flitting behind her as she drew him further into her mouth.

“Mm, ‘Ana,” he moaned, unable to keep himself from bucking upwards, “Hnng, sod it, let’s do it.”

She pulled off him, grinning.

“Let me be on top,” she said, “Okay?”

“Yeah, you go ahead,” he said, as she slid off her shorts and panties, opening her bag to place them in and replacing them with a small bottle of oil.

Kai-Shirr’s eyes widened, and he sat up a little to look at her.

“‘Ana!” he said, “You had that with you the whole time?”

“Well of course!” she said, “I’m always prepared.”

She slicked herself, straddling him and sinking down onto him without hesitation. 

“Oh fuck, babe,” he moaned, reaching for her hips, “You really want it today, huh?”

“I can’t help it,” she sighed, “You turn me on so much, Kai.”

“Mm, the feelin’s mutual,” he replied, grunting as she began to ride him.

He marvelled at the way the slivers of sunlight shone on her when she drew back - how they illuminated her peachy golden hair and her sparkling green eyes, made all the prettier by her face twisting with pleasure as she slid herself onto him over and over again.

“Oh fuck, ‘Ana, I hope you’re close, ‘cause--”

“Oh, I am, baby, I am,” she said, “It’s okay, you can if you want to.”

Kai-Shirr blushed with shame; he still had a bit of difficulty lasting long when she was in control of the pace. She was such a skillful lover, and damn gorgeous to boot - how  _ could _ he last, really?

She threw her head back, moaning softly and biting her lip as she came, and he couldn’t help it - he was right there with her, clasping his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out.

Then silence, save for heaving breaths and the gentle lap of the tide upon the shore.

“Oh, that was… very nice,” Hana said, with a small laugh.

“Mm, you’re tellin’ me,” Kai-Shirr replied, as they laid down once more, curling up next to each other.


End file.
